


[podfic] Second Fiddle

by silly_cleo



Category: Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (1963), Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Action & Romance, Action/Adventure, Awesome Ladies Podfic Anthology IV, Bubble Bath, Character Study, Classic Who companions are awesome, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Female Character of Color, Female Protagonist, Female-Centric, Femslash, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, POV Female Character, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Women Being Awesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-16
Updated: 2015-02-16
Packaged: 2018-03-13 08:47:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3375203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silly_cleo/pseuds/silly_cleo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's a perfectly normal (that is to say, disastrous) day for the TARDIS crew, except that Martha finds she might be playing second fiddle. Again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] Second Fiddle

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Second Fiddle](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/98780) by Lizbee. 



Length: 0:06:42

Download Link (MediaFire): [MP3](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/i3rogvgx3vn45ei/%5BDoctor_Who%5D_Second_Fiddle.mp3) || 6.15MB


End file.
